


competition

by hawkeyesbutt



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesbutt/pseuds/hawkeyesbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the three roommates found out they've all slept with the same guy, they set out in a mission to woo his heart and beat each other in competition. Just one problem; Haru wants to date all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just really like the thought of them all fucking tbh

It had to have been a coincidence, really.

It wasn’t often that Sousuke went out often with the intentions of pulling, the same going for Rin. Kisumi, on the other hand, was a little different. Having got with the majority of the men who attended the local gay bar, it was a surprise to the two of them that Kisumi had managed to find someone new there to latch onto. He had rushed back to their flat the next morning, quite overwhelmed. Rin was laying across the sofa, skimming channels for something to watch while Sousuke made himself breakfast. The two were startled when the door slammed open, causing Rin to fall off the sofa.

“Guys!” Kisumi yelled into the small apartment. “I have to tell you something, it’s important.”

“Christ,” Rin muttered, feeling his racing heartbeat as he climbed back onto the sofa.

“Stop yelling, we can hear you.” Sousuke spoke from the kitchen. Kisumi came to a stop in the joint kitchen-living room, glancing between them. “What is it then?” Sousuke asked, paying more attention to his breakfast.

“I’ve fallen in love.” Kisumi said, airily. Sousuke rolled his eyes while Rin burst into laughter.

“What- again? Who was it this time?” He rolled off of the sofa, making his way into the kitchen. “Don’t tell me. It’s the massive one, isn’t it? What’s his name… Taka-something? No. Wasn’t it-”

“It’s not him! It’s someone new.” Kisumi told them. Sousuke snorted as he piled his breakfast together onto a plate, taking a seat at the table. Rin sat down across from him, stealing pieces of bacon while Sousuke glared, but didn’t attempt to stop him. Kisumi sighed dreamily, sitting down with them and leaning on his elbow. “He’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

“You always say that.” Sousuke spoke between mouthfuls.

“But this time I mean it! He was stunning!”

“You always say that too.” Rin added.

“He had black hair which just slightly fell in his eyes… Oh his eyes, they were this crazy blue colour… And he was so hot, lean but muscular. He didn’t talk much, but he didn’t have to. He was practically undressing me with his eyes at one point-”

“Alright, too much information.” Sousuke said, in an attempt to make him stop.

“He sounds kind of familiar.” Rin voiced.

“Really? Maybe you’ve slept with the same person.” Sousuke replied, beginning to get bored of the conversation. Although, there was something bothering him which he couldn’t quite place. A nagging sensation at the back of his mind…

“He has this tattoo too, on his hipbone, I can’t remember what it was, I was a little distracted, ahaha-”

“Wait, he has a tattoo?” Sousuke asked, feeling a little uneasy.

“Yeah, why?” Kisumi asked, still in a little world of his own.

“Does it say ‘Free’ by any chance?” Sousuke asked, staring at the table.

“Yeah, that was it!” Kisumi replied. Rin slammed his hands down on the table.

“Holy shit. Holy shit, I know who you’re talking about.”

“So do I.” Sousuke replied, voice a little weak.

“Wait… Are you guys saying…”

“We all slept with the same person?” The three voiced together, staring at one another.

“It can’t be possible.” Sousuke shook his head.

“Ugh, does that mean I had your sloppy seconds? Or thirds, even? I can’t believe the love of my life would be so-”

“Technically, I think I slept with him first.” Rin stated, crossing his arms.

“Oh yeah, how’d you figure that out?”

“He didn’t have a tattoo when I slept with him.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you just weren’t paying attention. I slept with him first. I can feel it.”

“Don’t be stupid, of course I paid attention! I knew him for a while beforehand. I bet you two don’t even know his name.”

“Something beginning with N.” Sousuke pondered.

“Who cares?” Kisumi asked, “All you guys need to know is that I’m going to find him again and then we’ll be together. Who cares if he slept with you guys first?”

“Didn’t you get his number?” Rin asked.

“I forgot to ask for it,” Kisumi replied, a little sheepish. “Oh god, maybe I’m not good enough for him. He’s already rejected us going any further, hasn’t he?”

“Now, now…” Rin replied, patting him on the back. “That’s obvious. What it does mean though, is that I have a chance of getting with him instead. Which is probably for the better, right?”

“What do you mean, for the better?” Kisumi frowned.

“Come on, Kisumi… You can’t stand being with the same person all the time. You’d get bored of him instantly, or you’d flirt around and make him upset. He deserves better than that.”

“I wouldn’t do that to him! I love him!” Kisumi yelled, standing up from his seat.

“You don’t love him, you barely know him.” Rin replied, getting to his feet. “Listen, it’s clear neither of you know anything about this guy. I know him best, so I should have the first shot at a chance with him.”

“If you know him so well, then what’s his name?” Sousuke replied, bitterly.

“Haruka Nanase. He used to be a swimmer, but decided to pursue art at college instead. He still swims in his free time as a hobby. His favourite food is mackerel. He doesn’t talk much, but-”

“Okay, enough. We get it.” Sousuke rolled his eyes. “How do you know him so well?”

“As I said,” Rin replied. “I’d spoken to him a couple times before we… Got together. It was back when I was dating Kazuki for a bit. He went there and they shared some classes so they got friendly. I went to visit him there a couple times and met Haruka.”

“And then you cheated on Kazuki.”

“We broke up just before, _actually._ He said he didn’t feel that way for me anymore. So, as I was heartbroken and still on campus, I went to Haruka’s room and… Yeah.”

“So he was a rebound? Wow, I’m sure he’d love to get with you knowing that.” Sousuke scoffed.

Rin glared at him. “What about you, then? How did you meet him?”

Sousuke looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um… It was when I was doing that security job at the shopping center.”

“Really?” Kisumi asked. “What happened? Did he vandalise property or something?”

“Not exactly…”

“Spit it out, Sousuke.”

He sighed, closing his eyes. “There was a bit of commotion coming from the pet store. He was there with some friends… Apparently, he hadn’t been getting much sleep, so he was a little out of it. He saw the fish tanks and thought they were a swimming pool.” He glanced up at the other two, looking at their confused expressions. “He started stripping in a pet store.”

There was a beat of silence before the two of them burst into laughter. “What?!” Rin laughed, “Holy shit, that’s incredible. What happened next?”

“Well, his friends tried to stop him, but the store manager saw them and came to get me to kick him out. So I came over, told him to dress himself and then I’d escort him out. He refused to get dressed, saying he wanted to swim. His friends tried to talk for him, saying they would leave straight away, but I refused to let him get away with it. I mean, who does that? That’s not normal. So eventually, I escort him away from his friends and to security, where he has to make a statement. So I sit down with him and he’s just staring at me. And. Yeah.”

“So… he stared at you and then you fucked? While you were at work?” Kisumi asked.

Sousuke could feel his face heating up. “You could say that.”

Rin started to laugh again. “Did you use the handcuffs too? Holy shit. You fucked him – you fucked him because he stripped in a pet store – oh my-”

“Shut up.”

“That’s pretty romantic in a way,” Kisumi voiced, making Rin smack him round the head. “Hey it is! They met each other, both on different sides of the law… Their attraction was so strong it overtook their morals, neither of them caring about where they were or if it was a good idea because they wanted to be together.”

“I got fired because of it.” Sousuke admitted, making Rin laugh even harder.

“You fucking – you – fucked someone – on the job – and you got fired – oh my god!” Rin guffawed, smacking the table.

“At least you guys have some sort of story with him. I just met him at the bar last night…” Kisumi sighed, resting his head on his crossed arms.

“Was that all that happened then? You met him and then fucked him?” Rin asked.

“Well, I met him outside the bar, actually. He looked kind of down and he was cute, so I asked if I could buy him a drink. He said yes, so I took him inside and asked him why he looked sad. He didn’t really want to talk about it, so we drank instead. Then I went back to his. He had this crazy art mural thing on his wall, it was amazing, so I told him that, and then we had sex against it.”

“Yeah you’re right, that was a really boring story.” Sousuke commented, leaning back in his chair. “I still can’t believe you guys have got with the same guy I have.”

“Yeah, I mean, I had him first, so it’s weird for me. Its weirder that you guys slept with the same guy that _I_ did.”

“I definitely slept with him first.”

“You did _not.”_

“Maybe we should go ask him and find out.” Kisumi pondered. The two turned on him, looking at him like an idiot.

“How would we do that? You didn’t get his number.” Sousuke commented.

“Exactly.” Rin added, folding his arms. “So Kisumi, what is your _grand scheme_ for finding him?”

“Um. Well I stayed at his flat last night, so I know where he lives…”

“Oh.” The two replied, feeling sheepish. Kisumi chuckled at their expressions.

“What are we waiting for, then?” Rin asked, dashing to his room to get dressed. “I gotta ask this guy out.”

“Not before I do,” Sousuke replied, heading to his own room.

“I’m going to ask him out!” Kisumi yelled, excitement boiling inside of him. The three of them got ready before going on their way to find him.

 

With Kisumi directing them, neither Rin or Sousuke were confident in where they were going. As Kisumi made several left turns and right turns ultimately ending in U-turns, neither of them could be confident that the door they showed up in front of was Haruka Nanase’s. Kisumi, on the other hand, seemed quite confident; he ran one hand through his hair, putting a smile on his face before knocking on the door. They waited. No one came to the door. Kisumi knocked again. They waited. No one still.

“You idiot,” Rin said, smacking Kisumi up the back of the head. “I knew you didn’t remember where he lived.”

“Ow! He does live here, I’m sure of it! He’s probably out-”

“You only saw him like an hour ago. Where would he have gone?” Sousuke asked, sighing.

“I-I don’t know!”

“Um…” A voice cleared their throat from beside him. They turned to look, seeing a tallish guy with messy brown hair looking concerned. “Are you looking for someone?”

“Oh!” Kisumi replied, bounding over. “Yes, we’re looking for the guy who lives here. Haruka Nanase?”

“Right,” the guy answered, still confused as he glanced over the three tall men. “And what… What do you want with him?”

“I want to ask him out on a date,” The three of them said in unison, before glaring at each other.

“Huh?” The guy replied, “All of you?”

“Yes, well…” Sousuke replied. “We all know him from separate occasions and found out, so we…”

“Came here to ask who he wants to date.” Rin finished.

“Right…” The guy answered, rubbing the back of his head. “Uh, you know he isn’t gay, right?”

“Huh?” The three of them said in unison.

“He’s not… He has a girlfriend.” The guy said, matter-o-factly.

“That’s not right,” Kisumi said, “Last night we-” Rin’s hand clamped over Kisumi’s mouth, stopping him from saying anymore. He smiled at the guy.

“We see now, sorry, we had no idea. Um, do you think we could still talk to him though? You see… I borrowed something from a while ago when I was a friend of a friend, and I’d really love to give it back.”

“How do you know him?” The guy asked, crossing his arms.

“My ex-boyfriend Kazuki was in the same art class as him, they became friends,” Rin answered. “I started hanging out with them both. Then he dumped me, so I never really talked to Haru again.”

“Oh,” The guy replied, his arms going back to their sides. “Yeah, I think I heard something about you. Rin, was it?”

Rin smiled triumphantly. “Yes, that’s me.” He replied.

“Yeah, I think Haru was kind of upset once you stopped talking… He wouldn’t tell me the full details though.” Rin’s smile fell, leaving a look of guilt instead.

“Do you know where we could find him?” Rin asked.

“Yeah, he probably already headed off to the swimming centre. You’ll find him there.”

“Great, thanks.” Sousuke said, the three of them turning to leave.

“Wait,” The guy said, squinting at Sousuke. “Don’t I know you?”

Sousuke faked being confused. “Nope, don’t think so.”

The guy continued to squint at him as they left, pondering who it could be.

“ _Do_ you know that guy?” Kisumi whispered as they walked away.

“He’s the guy who was trying to stop Nanase getting into the fish tank.” Sousuke replied. Rin sniggered beside them.

They made their way over to the swimming centre complex, before realising they didn’t have any swimwear with them. “What should we do?” Kisumi asked. “He might leave if we go and get it.”

“You stay here,” Sousuke told him. “We’ll go back and get our swim kits.”

“What about mine?” Kisumi whined.

Sousuke sighed. “Yours too. Just make sure he doesn’t leave, okay?” Kisumi nodded, giving them a thumbs up as they sprinted home. They grabbed their stuff and Kisumi’s, before sprinting back. Rin got back a second before Sousuke, something he made sure to shove in his face. They both startled as they saw Kisumi laughing and chatting with someone with black hair. 

“Kisumi!” Rin yelled, running over. 

“Oh, hey guys! Look who I just bumped into,” Kisumi laughed. Haru turned to look at the approaching men, a look of realisation in his eyes as he recognised them both. 

“Rin?” Haru questioned.

“Oh my god, Haru, it’s you!” Rin replied. “How’ve you been?"

“Fine. It’s been a while."

“Yeah, it has.” Rin replied, feeling guilty. “Hey look, I’m really sorry about how we left things. I screwed up pretty bad, and I was wondering if -"

“Hey, don’t I know you?” Sousuke said, staring at Haru. 

The tips of Haru’s ears turned red. “Yes, I think we may have met somewhere before."

“Wait, weren’t you the guy who -"

“As I was saying,” Rin interrupted.

“Hey Haruka, I was wondering if maybe you wanna go drinking again tonight -“ Kisumi added. 

Haru looked at the three of them as they began talking over each other, unsure of what was happening. “Let me get this straight.” He said, stopping all three of them. “You all want to ask me out on a date?"

“Yes,” They all replied. 

Haru glanced back and forth at them. “And… Would you be adverse to all dating me at once?"

“Huh?” Rin replied in confusion.

“So we’d all take you out on a date? Or… We’d all individually take you out on dates?” Sousuke asked.

“Individually,” Haru asked, before pausing. “Or all together, if that’s what you want. I’m not adverse to polyamory.” 

“So instead of rejecting us all,” Rin said, “You’re… Accepting all three of us?” 

“Yes."

Rin nodded. “That… Sounds interesting. I’m up for it."

“Me too.” Sousuke added.

“Me three!” Kisumi continued with a laugh, wrapping an arm around Haru’s shoulder. Haru glanced at it with disdain, but did not remove it. 

“So - tonight, who gets to go out with you?"

Haru glanced over the three of them, trying to decide. Finally he came to a decision. “Yamazaki-kun."

“Damn it,” Rin replied, downtrodden. Haru glanced at him.

“You’re taking me out tomorrow.” 

Rin grinned at him. “You better believe it."

Suddenly, they all heard a shrill ringing sound. Haru pulled out his phone, stopping his alarm. “I have a class to go to right now,” he told them. 

“Wait, what’s your number?” Sousuke asked. “I need to text you about later.” 

Haru nodded, taking Sousuke’s phone from his hand and typing his number in. “See you.” He told them all before heading off. 

The three of them stared at each other. Sousuke punched the air. “Deal with it."

“So unfair,” Kisumi replied, looking like he was about to cry. “He didn’t say when I would get to take him out!"

“You’ll have to text him and ask,” Rin laughed, before taking Sousuke’s phone and stealing Haru’s phone number.

“Hey!” 

“Give me your phone next Sousuke!” Kisumi whined, tugging it from Rin’s fingers as he finishes typing. 

They head home, all feeling triumphant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haru and sousuke go on a date + their first meeting (note: includes sexii times)

“So,” Sousuke starts, “What made you want to date me first?"

“It was simple really,” Haru replies. “You have the biggest dick."

Sousuke does a double-take. “Wait, for real? That’s your reason?"

Haru shrugs. “I’m still pissed off with Rin. Figured it’d piss him off to know he wasn’t my first choice."

“So it’s about getting my dick and getting back at Rin. I’m starting to wonder if this was a good idea."

“You want to leave?” Haru asks. “Fine by me. I have plenty of other people to spend my night with."

Sousuke scoffs. “Jeez, you’re an asshole. Now I’m remembering why I found you so attractive before."

“So, what are we doing then?” Haru asks, as they walk around the mall.

“I thought maybe we could see a movie,” Sousuke says.

“How predictable,” Haru comments.

“And then go back to mine, if you wanted to.” Sousuke asks.

Haru raises an eyebrow. “I think I have a better idea than both of those."

“Which would be?” Sousuke asks.

And that’s how they end up on top of the abandoned mall complex carpark grinding together. “This is so gross,” Sousuke says, glancing around. “You really want to fuck in such an open place like this?"

“You had no problem fucking me on the job before,” Haru breathes against him. “I wonder, did they get us on tape?” 

Sousuke blushes ever so slightly. “It’s possible."

“I wish I could have watched it.” Haru says, hands sliding into Sousuke’s jeans. 

“So do I,” Sousuke says. “I’ve thought about that day a lot since it happened, you know."

“Oh yeah?” Haru asks between kisses. “What have you thought about?"

“The sounds you made. The way you keened against me. Your begging. The feel of you around my dick."

“I’ve thought about it a lot too,” he says. “I’ve thought about what it would be like to do again. I’ve thought about fucking you, as well."

“I thought you were a power bottom,” Sousuke admitted.

“I’ve slept with Rin and Kisumi, and you think I’m a power bottom?” Haru asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Good point,” Sousuke says. “So you topped them both?"

“I topped Rin. I bottomed for Kisumi, but I made sure he knew I was in control, not him.” Haru murmurs, as Sousuke strokes him through his jeans. 

“Oh really,” Sousuke says. “I can’t imagine Kisumi trying to be in control of anything, to be honest."

“He was being too clingy, so I refused to let him orgasm.” Haru told him. Sousuke can’t help but laugh.

“Jesus. You’re a strange man, Nanase.” Sousuke watches as Haru drops to his knees as he spoke, looking up at him.

“I’ve been called worse,” is all he replies, before he unzips Sousuke’s jeans.

Sousuke gulps.

 

+++

 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Sousuke yells, following the store owner into the pet store. He spots the irregularity immediately; a dark-haired man, in nothing but swimming shorts, climbing into a fish tank. The two other people surrounding him blanch at his approach, their whispering getting faster and louder until Sousuke can hear it.

“Haru come on, seriously, we’re going to get kicked out - put your clothes on -"

“What is this, some kind of dare?” Sousuke asks, his voice stern, as he walks over. Honestly, he can’t help but find it fucking hilarious, but as he was on the job, there was no way he could let anyone know that. 

“N-no, we’re sorry sir, um-“ one of his friends starts to explain. “He’s exhausted, he thought it was a swimming pool-"

“Why would he think it was a swimming pool?"

The two friends glance between each other, looking at each other as if unsure how to explain. They didn’t seem to be surprised by their friends actions, which made Sousuke question just how often this kind of thing happened. “Well, he - we are -"

“Enough. I’m taking him down to security.” 

“W-what?! You can’t! We’ll leave right away, we promise. Come _on,_ Haru -"

“What?” The man replies, slightly annoyed. Sousuke frowns at him. The man frowns back. “Just let me swim."

Sousuke tugs the handcuffs off of his belt, stepping towards the man. “I’m afraid I need you to come with me."

The man tsks, but doesn’t move. Sousuke levels him his most intimidating stare. His friends look absolutely terrified. “If you refuse to come with me, I’ll have to use force.” He says, twirling the handcuffs. “Now put your clothes on. We don’t want to scar anymore customers."

They glare at each other for a while longer. The man refuses to relent. Sousuke sighs, stepping forward. “Fine. You asked for it.” He wraps the handcuffs around the man’s hands, and tugs him out of the tank. His friends are yelling at him, saying they can’t do this, but the man simply glares. “Give me his clothes.” Sousuke says to his friends. They hand them over without question, but continue to yell at him as they follow him to security. As they get to the door, Sousuke turns to them. “Both of you can scram before I get you banned from this mall as well.” 

The two startle, staring at each other in shock and fear.

“Just go already,” the man tells them. They look like they’re about to protest, but he simple shakes his head at them. This is apparently enough, since they sigh and turn away, heading back to the main mall. 

Sousuke chides him as they head up to his office. “Such a thoughtful friend you are."

“Shut up,” the man tells him. 

Sousuke gives him a look which asks _are you trying to make this worse,_  and the man responds with a look that says _yes, I most definitely am._

He shuts the door behind them once they get into his office, gesturing to the seat across from his desk for the man to sit in. “Name.” He requests.

“Nanase Haruka.” Haruka replies.

“So, Nanase,” Sousuke says, staring at him with his arms crossed. “What made you think climbing into a fish tank in a pet shop was a good idea?"

“I don’t need to explain myself to you."

Sousuke smirks. “Alright then. Since you’ve given me no reason to relent on you and possibly get you off with a warning, I suppose I’ll have to completely ban you from this mall."

“You were willing to get me off?” Haruka asks, his eyes hungry, his words tinged with a hint of lust.

Sousuke startles, but regains his composure quickly. This guy upright refuses to tell him anything, but is happy to flirt with him. Is this how he avoids taking responsibility for his actions? Sousuke raises an eyebrow at him. “If you think flirting with me will get you out of this, you’re sorely mistaken."

Haruka stares at him, before he leans back in his chair. Sousuke’s eyes travel his naked chest before he can stop them, but Haruka catches him, a hint of a smirk on his face. “Am I?"

“Yes,” Sousuke says, attempting to believe his own words.

“Maybe I don’t want to get out of this,” Haruka says. “Maybe I want to get even deeper."

Sousuke tries to remember where he is. What he’s doing. He’s on the job, doing something like this will no doubt get him fired; he can’t risk his job for a fuck. Can he? “Is that so?” Sousuke asks, leaning back in his chair. Haru leans forward, resting his arms on the desk. His hands start to finger the papers on the desk, one sweep of his arm away from clearing the desk completely. “Do you do this often? Attempt to get banned from stores in order to seduce the security guard?"

“Not often,” Haru tells him. His eyes glint. “This will be a first for me."

“Will it?” Sousuke asks, hinting at his choice of words.

“Yes. It _will.”_ Haruka gets to his feet, making a show of clinking his handcuffs as he walks around the desk to where Sousuke is. Sousuke scoots his chair back and stares up at him. He takes him in; the look of lust in his eyes, his toned abs on his chest, his almost hairless body reminding him of someone else. He regards Haru with a look of disinterest, letting him work for his interest.

Haru makes a show of it, sliding between his legs, wrapping his handcuffed hands around Sousuke’s neck and rubbing again him. Sousuke glances down to find the other man is already hard, and that in itself is enough of a turn on. Haruka leans down and kisses him, so soft their lips barely touch, but they don’t need to. Sousuke’s on his feet, his hands grabbing Haru’s ass as he pulls him up, legs wrapping around him almost instantly as Sousuke shoves him against the wall. Haruka gasps as Sousuke begins biting down his bare neck and onto his chest, grinding against him searching for friction. Sousuke uses one hand to start tugging Haruka’s swimming shorts down, his hand cupping his bare ass, teasing between his cheeks. Haru begins to whine in his ear, and Sousuke fucking loves that sound. “You’re so desperate for me to fuck you, aren’t you,” Sousuke growls against his skin.

“Fuck yes,” Haru replies, “I need it, I need -"

“You’ll have to wait,” Sousuke tells him. “I’m the one in charge here, aren’t I?” Haru whines again. Sousuke smacks his ass. “Tell me who’s in charge, Nanase."

“You are,” Haruka tells him, breathless. 

“Damn fucking right,” Sousuke answers, smacking him again. He pulls one hand up to slip two fingers into Haruka’s mouth. He sucks on them greedily, tongue swirling around them, gasping around them. Sousuke watches him, before pulling his fingers from his mouth with a small pop. He moves his hand back under Haruka’s swimming shorts, fingers circling his entrance. Haruka jolts at the wet sensation and whines as Sousuke slips a finger inside. “You like that?” He mutters, Haruka nodding against him as he works his finger inside of him. His finger brushes against the spot inside of him and Haruka lets out a loud moan. “Tell me how much you like it."

“I love it, I-I love your fingers inside of me,” Haru gasps, “Another, another."

“Another _what?_ "

“Another finger -"

“Another finger _what?_ "

Haru stares at him in confusion, his cheeks still flushed. “I-I don’t know your name."

“Yamazaki,” he says. “But the word I was l looking for was _please."_

“You expect me to beg?” Haru scoffs.

Sousuke’s finger stills inside of him. He regards him with a smirk. “Depends on if you want to get fucked or not."

Haruka scowls at him, before attempting to move on Sousuke’s finger himself. Sousuke pulls his finger out and Haru groans in frustration. He mutters something.

“What was that?” Sousuke asks.

“Please,”he says, a little louder.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Sousuke says, sliding two fingers back inside. Haru whines at the feeling, whisperings curses under his breath. “You’re so hot like this,” Sousuke tells him. He fingers him a while longer before pulling him away from the wall, instead dropping him down onto the desk. He tugs his fingers free, ignoring Haruka’s noises of disapproval. He slides his head out from Haru’s bound hands, and moves to open the drawer in his desk. He pulls it open, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom. 

“Hurry up,” Haruka tells him. Sousuke meets his eyes, and starts to unbutton his trousers very slowly. Haruka sits up to level him with a glare, but ultimately ends up watching as he strips. His fingers go to Sousuke’s bare chest as he reveals it, eyes dropping lower as Sousuke’s fingers pull down his pants. Haru looks at him with surprise, gulping slightly. 

“What was that about hurrying up?” Sousuke asks.

Haru’s hands move to it immediately, Sousuke sighing at the feel of the others touch on him. He rips the condom wrapper open as Haru touches him, before he takes the condom from Sousuke and rolls it down his cock. Sousuke pushes Haru back down, tugging his swimming shorts off until they’re around Haruka’s ankles. He kicks them off. “Ow,” Haruka says, as he shifts on the desk. “There’s something spikey underneath me.” Sousuke pulls him to his feet, before shoving everything on his desk onto the floor recklessly. He pulls Haru to him, kissing him forcefully. Haruka kisses back, before moving to sit back on the desk and lie back again. Sousuke breaks the kiss to pour lube on his fingers, shoving three in. Haruka yelps, but sighs quickly after. “Fuck, fuck, put it in already,” he says.

Sousuke slows his fingers, but does not remove them. He stares at Haru pointedly.

Haru frowns at him, rolling his eyes before staring back at him. “Fuck me… Please."

“I don’t think you deserve it,” Sousuke says. “Maybe I’ll just get you off with my fingers instead."

“Please, Yamazaki,” Haruka says, his voice slightly rougher as Sousuke’s slow fingers press harder. “Please, please, fuck me."

“A little louder,” he says. He curls his fingers.

“Ungh,” Haruka responds. “Please, please, Yamazaki, fuck… Fuck me, I need it so bad,” he moans.

Sousuke leans over him, biting harshly at his neck. Haru yelps. Sousuke chuckles and tugs his fingers out, pouring more lube onto his hard cock, before lining himself up with Haruka’s ass. He nudges him, watching Haru’s sharp intake of breath. “You ready?” He asks.

“Yes, for fuck’s sak-“ Before Haru can finish, Sousuke is sliding inside him, breath hitching. 

“Fuck me, you’re so tight,” Sousuke says. “God, you’re so fucking hot."

“A-ah,” is all Haru replies, as Sousuke fills him up. He stops once he’s fully in, waiting for Haru to say something. Finally, Haru lets out the breath he was holding. “You can move."

Sousuke does so, both of them moaning as Sousuke uses one hand to reach between Haru’s legs and stroke his neglected cock. Every whine Haruka makes, Sousuke pushes in a little harder, a little faster. He can’t help it; every noise takes him a little bit closer to the edge; he needs more, he wants _more._ All of a sudden, he reaches forward, grabbing Haru and lifting him up again. Haru slides his arms around Sousuke’s neck quickly, holding on tightly as Sousuke fucks him, his back against the wall. Sousuke ignores the burn in his legs he feels as he holds Haru up with all his strength, his mind consumed with how incredibly it feels to be fucking him.

They’re both getting close, he can sense it now; Haru bounces up and down against him, slowing down and speeding up at different times, panting loudly in his ear. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Sousuke mutters. “I’m close, I’m so close -"

“Me too,” Haru says, before letting out a groan. “Just a little bit more-"

They grunt and groan a bit longer before Haru lets out a sound like no other, forever imprinted on Sousuke’s mind as the hottest sound he’s ever heard. He cums on Sousuke’s chest, panting in exhaustion, but keeps moving with Sousuke. It’s not many moments after that Sousuke follows suite with his own climax. He sinks to the ground, Haru in his lap, resting against his shoulder as they breathe heavily. “Fuck that was good,” Sousuke says, filling the silence between the sounds of their breathing. Haru nods against him, leaning back slightly to look at him.

“Don’t suppose you’ll un-ban me, will you?” Haruka asks, simply.

Sousuke rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically. “I suppose I could.” Haru gives him a small smile.

 

 

 

+++

 

“Listen,” Sousuke starts, as they tug their clothes back on. “I- I didn’t come all the way here for sex, you know.” Haru looks at him, an eyebrow raised. “No, seriously. I want to date you, just like the other two. I mean, yeah, sex with you _is_ fucking incredible, and I’m sure I’m much better than the other two, but…” He runs a hand through his hair. “I want to give it a try."

“Alright.” Haru replies, tugging on his jacket. “Let’s go see a movie then."

“Isn’t this a bit backwards?” Sousuke asks, as Haru picks up his bag.

“I’m a bit backwards,” is all Haru says. He reaches out his hand tentatively, and Sousuke takes it. They head off to the cinema, hand in hand, as if what they’d just done had never even happened.

 

 

“So?” Rin says, as soon as Sousuke walks through the door. “How was it? Did he mention me?"

“Nope,” Sousuke says, watching his friends expression fall. He ignores the fact they did actually talk about Rin, a few times in fact. “It was good. Great, actually. We’re meeting up again next week.” 

“Can’t have been that good, you didn’t get fucked I see,” Rin says, smirking as he leans against the wall. 

Sousuke chuckles, but doesn’t say anything. It infuriates Rin and he knows it. He heads over to the fridge, grabbing some orange juice and pouring himself a glass before sitting down at the table. Rin glares at him. Sousuke smirks back. 

“So he did fuck you?” Rin asks, unable to stop himself.

Sousuke shrugs. “More like I fucked him. A few times, actually.” 

“A few-“ Rin tries to hold back his surprise. “Well, that’s great for you, I guess."

“I guess.” Sousuke says. His phone vibrates on the table, showing him a twitter notification. He ignores it.

“Is that Haru?” 

“It might be,” Sousuke says, because he can’t help but mess with his friend. He gets so riled up so easily, Sousuke can’t help but encourage it. 

Rin frowns, before plodding off to his room. 

Sousuke hears the front door open again, signalling Kisumi’s arrival, along with the shrill yell of “I’m hooooome!”. 

“In here,” Sousuke says, at normal volume. Kisumi bounds into the room, dropping his shopping on the floor. 

“You’re back, Sousuke! How was your date with Haru? Did he mention me?” 

Sousuke watches as Rin comes back into the room, laptop in hand. He trips over Kisumi’s bags, swearing at him. “He might have,” Sousuke says.

Kisumi shrieks. “He mentioned me?! Oh my gosh! What did he say?” 

Rin grumbles, taking a seat at the table and attempting to ignore the both of them.

“Said you were shit in bed, that’s all,” Sousuke says. Rin snorts.

“What? Did he really?” Kisumi asks, looking heartbroken.

“Nah, I’m joking. He did say you topped him though. You must have been ecstatic.” 

Kisumi blushes. “Shh! I wasn’t expecting him to -"

“You _topped_ Haru?” Rin asks, disbelieving.

“Not all of us can be power bottoms like you, Rin."

“I’m not a-“ He says, staring at Sousuke. “So did you top him?"

Sousuke nods. “Every single time."

“I can’t believe he let Kisumi top him though,” Rin says, shaking his head at his screen. “He must have had no idea what he was getting into."

“Hey!” Kisumi says, pouting. “I’m not that bad! You wouldn’t even know, Rin!"

“I know enough,” Rin grumbled. “I’ve walked in on you having sex more times than I can count.” 

“It’s not my fault you never knock."

“You fuck all around the apartment! Why would I knock on the door to my own apartment, Kisumi?"

“Because I live here,” Kisumi answers simply, before getting to his feet to make some toast. “So! Sousuke, what did you and Haru do?"

“We went to the cinema and then got a drink,” Sousuke says. “It was nice.” 

“So you didn’t-"

“We did.” 

“Oh!” 

“Tch,” Rin says. “I don’t know why he chose you first anyway."

“He told me why."

“Why’s that then?"

“I have the biggest dick."

“What?!” Rin says, outraged. “He didn’t say that!"

“He did."

“No way! I don’t believe you. I refuse to believe that."

“Alright then."

“Tell me what he really said."

“I just did."

“Ugh! There’s no way!” 

Kisumi types away at his phone while they argue, sighing loudly when his phone makes a sound. “It’s true."

They both stare at him. “What are you talking about?” Rin asks.

“Haru confirmed it.” He shows them his phone, and they both peer in for a closer look.

 

_**To:** Haru _

_**From:** Kisumi_

_haru!!!!!! why did u choose sousuke to go on a date with first??? pls answer immediately it is emergency_

_**From:** Haru_

_**To:** Kisumi_

_yamazaki has the biggest dick_

 

They stare at the phone for a while, before Sousuke bursts into laughter. “I told you,” he says.

Rin grumbles, blushing. “I can’t believe _that’s_ the reason.” He sighs, leaning back in his chair. “When did Haru get so vulgar?"

“Probably after you used him as a rebound,” Sousuke points out. Rin winces.

“Ouch,” he says quietly. “I’ll make it up to him… I will. Tomorrow, I’ll - I’ll take him out somewhere real nice, and we’ll have a good time and hopefully he’ll forgive me."

“You better hope so,” Sousuke says.

Rin goes quiet, biting his lip.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Sousuke says, getting up to head to his room. He pats Rin’s shoulder. “I was lying before, by the way. We did talk about you a couple times."

“Really?” He says, hope shining in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Sousuke says. “Called you a dick.” 

Rin slams his face on the table, listening to Sousuke laugh as he leaves the room.


End file.
